


Five Seconds

by frustrataed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Endgame! Steve Rogers, F/M, Stever Rogers x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustrataed/pseuds/frustrataed
Summary: All it took was five seconds. Five seconds for your world to be built and five seconds to collapse.





	Five Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> ENDGAME SPOILERS!  
> Listened to Lennon Stella's "Like Everybody Else" while writing this.  
> Also, I'm so sorry.

There was something Bucky wasn’t telling you. You could see it in his face that he felt uneasy every time you tried to get it out of him. He refused to say a word but you knew it was a serious matter. It must have been.

You didn’t know why he didn’t trust you enough to tell you. You’d been friends for quite a while now, you’d helped him get used and adapt to his new reality. Bucky remaining silent because he wanted to protect you was a possibility that never crossed your mind. 

You would thank him later.

You and Bucky watched Steve get ready from afar. He seemed to be quite focused on his conversation with Bruce. Of course, he was, he had some infinity stones to return and he wanted to make sure time travel would work. It wasn’t long until he was all suited up, ready to go. 

The fact that you would lose Steve for only five seconds was both scary and relieving. You understood that his stubborn self wanted to do the job himself and you were more than proud of his determination and bravery. However, you couldn’t get the image of him hurt, if something went wrong, out of your head.

Steve was a man you admired and adored more than words could explain. Everything about him was enchanting, hypnotic. You believed there was a chance for you two. The tension between you had always been visible by the others and Natasha had actually told you to talk to him about your feelings. 

“Have you seen him? He’s totally whipped too!” She had told you, elbowing you playfully. You had rolled your eyes pulling her into your arms. 

If she hadn’t been your best friend, you would have scowled at her for teasing you like that. But she was Natasha, how could you ever be mad at her? You hugged her tightly, as you whispered in her ear, “See you in five seconds.” You had decided to follow Steve, Tony, and Scott while she went to Vormir with Clint. 

Then your ways got separated in a way you never saw coming, the five seconds turning out to be forever. You spent days blaming yourself for her death, Steve reassuring you that she would want you to live and be happy. And you believed him. You felt safe and hopeful in his warm embrace.

“Y/n, are you alright?” You shook your head, your thoughts breaking as you looked up at Steve. 

“Yes, cap, I just dozed off for a second...” You said, smiling weakly.

“I’ll miss you, y/n...You’re an angel, a real fighter and a kind-hearted woman. I’ll never forget how much you’ve done for me, I promise...” He said as he hugged you, placing a soft kiss on your forehead. You allowed yourself to sink into the huge bowl of feelings you had, not really wondering why his words seemed like an honest and long-term goodbye. You had him in your arms and you were dying to finally tell him...

But that could wait. You would let it all out after he came back. You had been waiting for so long to find the right chance, surely just five more seconds wouldn’t hurt.

They did. 

“See you in five seconds?” You asked as you blinked away a few tears as if you knew what was coming.

“See you in five seconds,” Steve repeated as he took his time talking to Bucky and Sam as well.

And then he was gone.

Bucky grabbed your arm quite tightly, pulling you away from the machine near which you were all standing, waiting to see if it worked.

5

“I think you should go, y/n, trust me on this...” Bucky said in a low voice as you threw him an irritated glare.

4

“Are you joking right now, what are you even saying?”

3

Bucky gave you a pleading look as he tried to pull you but you freed your arm from his grasp, sticking your tongue out at him.

2

“What’s gotten into your head, Barnes? It’s just five seconds.”

1

Five seconds. All it took for you to lose your best friend. 

Five seconds. All it took for you to lose the man you loved.

You and Sam approached the bench where Steven Grant Rogers was sitting, his shield resting next to him.

You blinked twice, thrice to make sure what you were seeing was real. You stared at him then looked back to Bucky who never met your eyes.

He knew. 

You couldn’t breathe. All air had left your lungs, you were being choked as reality slapped you again and again. 

You were left behind. Five seconds you spent thinking of Steve’s arrival. A whole life he spent not thinking about you once. Because if he had, he would have come back exactly as he left.

“Y/n, hello-” He said as soon as he felt your presence standing next to him.

You stepped back, your shaky hands wiping the tsunami of tears escaping your broken eyes. You felt your legs giving up on you so you used every last drain of strength in you to distance yourself. Both physically and mentally. Only the first one worked.

Bucky tried to come close to you, so did Bruce, as Sam sat next to Steve, still unable to believe his eyes.

“Don’t touch me...” You managed to spit out to both of them as you made your way out of the woods.

“Y/n wait, please!” Bucky shouted as you heard him follow you. You shook your head, rubbing your forehead with your hand.

“From all the things Nat had ever said to me, Steve having even the slightest of feelings for me was the biggest bullshit I’ve ever heard...”

Guilt started taking over you. You should have gone with her instead of Clint. You should have been there to take her place and do the sacrifice. You blew everything up because you had a false idea of how Steve Rogers saw you as.

He lived a beautiful life with the woman he loved. He had won. And you only lost, you lost your best friend, you lost Tony, you lost him. He found a family and you lost yours.

You turned around, waiting for Bucky to reach you. He did in no time, he stopped right in front of you, his expression unreadable.

You said nothing, you couldn’t get a word out, only choked sobs.

You didn’t know for how long you cried in his arms.

Maybe it was five seconds.


End file.
